


Law of Ice Cream

by stardropdream



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuriha loves ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law of Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Ame! With the dumbest fic name ever.

**I.**  
Before, Inuki’s favorite flavor was vanilla and he was always good about not trying to eat the chocolate ice cream (Yuzuriha isn’t sure if spirit-dogs would get sick from chocolate, but she isn’t willing to take that chance and he was always good about listening when she told him no). He would always look very excited whenever she got vanilla, because he knew it was just for him, and he’d place his head heavy in her lap and blink up at her, tail wagging, and Yuzuriha would never be able to resist, always giving him a spoonful once she’d had her fill.

Now, the little Inuki that floats behind her ear yips whenever she gets the strawberry or the cookie dough and he is impossible when she gets the chocolate, always trying to scramble over her shoulder and sneak a bite when she’s distracted with trying to push him away. She can’ t be angry with him, even as she’s concerned, and she giggles and tries to keep him away. She makes a note not to buy chocolate again, much as she likes it, until Inuki learns he can’t have it. 

Until then, she happily feeds him strawberry. 

 

**II.**  
Yuzuriha likes that Kusanagi’s favorite ice cream consists of the odd, unlikely flavors. There’s the green tea ice cream, which Yuzuriha quite likes and knows isn’t exactly odd, but then there are things like lavender-walnut or eel. And he tries them all, fearlessly, and ends up enjoying them even when it’s a flavor he confesses he wouldn’t order again. 

Yuzuriha aches for that oddness, for the unexpected nature of it. She aches to reach out and hold his hand, so that they may look odd to others but seem perfectly natural to her. He offers some of his ice cream to Inuki always, and it may look odd to the passerby, but to Yuzuriha, it’s only something that causes her to ache down deep inside her heart, to long for these moments to stretch on, so that she can hold onto these memories. 

Instead, she just smiles at him and he offers her a taste of passionfruit sorbet. 

 

**III.**  
Yuzuriha isn’t sure if Karen has her own preferences when it comes to the ice cream, because she only ever takes Yuzuriha’s recommendations. Yuzuriha doesn’t mind, and actually enjoys the chance to spend time with her and Aoki, who always orders pistachio regardless of how many times he’s already ordered it. 

Karen always smiles warmly at him, and sometimes, despite Yuzuriha’s suggestions, she’ll order pistachio, as well, with a quiet smile as she says, “I have to see what all the fuss is about.”

 

**IV.**  
Sorata, somewhat predictably, goes for the loud and enthusiastic flavors, and speaks happily with the shop worker for a long while as Yuzuriha waits for her turn to order. Arashi stands silent behind her, twisting her hands around. It’s not a surprise to see Sorata handed an ice cream cone with three scoops of flavors, and topped with crushed candy.

Arashi ordering plain vanilla isn’t surprising, but it is a surprise when she has sprinkles added, little flecks of rainbow across the top of the scoop she has in a little plastic bowl. 

Sorata, of course, thinks it’s adorable. 

 

**V.**  
Kamui ends up not liking ice cream, because the milk doesn’t settle well with him, but he seems happy enough with the lemon sorbet he eats, carefully, as if afraid it’ll fall on the ground. 

Yuzuriha walks with him, discussing anything and everything, but Kamui is moody all day. 

When she asks him about it, Kamui only says, quietly, as if embarrassed but also overwhelmingly sad, “Kotori loved ice cream.” 

She takes his hand and squeezes it gently, understanding and knowing she doesn’t have to say anything for him to know she’s sympathetic.


End file.
